phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyss
Originally discovered during an accident in a gnomish alchemist's lab, this glass-like material is infused with gases created by vaporising copper. The result was a flexible, translucent material that holds an extremely sharp edge and is terribly brittle. Though the original substance was discounted as useless by the gnome in question, it was revisited some years later when the same gnome entered into negotiations with some planar travellers and their psionic companions. A few experiments determined that the material was able to use psionic power to increase its own durability and the stuff quickly gained popularity in creating weapons for use by psychic warriors. Though glyss is relatively simple to craft, it is generally only found in areas where psionic creatures live or work. Psionic alchemists make a tidy profit from creating this material for psionic weapon- and armor smiths to work into suitable equipment, and traders who carry it to distant psionic settlements can expect high profits. The advantage glyss armour has over other armor types is its ability to provide additional deflection bonuses when worn by a psychic warrior. Each round, the psychic warrior can channel up to his current psychic warrior level-worth ofpsionic power points into his glyss armour as a free action. Every two points channelled in this way provides a cumulative +1 deflection bonus for that round only, with a maximum +10 deflection bonus. Glyss shields function exactly as a suit of glyss armor, but a shield and suit of armour may not be worn by the same character as the two interfere with one another. Bladed weapons created from glyss have one-half the weight of normal weapons of their type. Like glyss armor, these weapons can be used to channel psionic power points to provide greater-than-normal effects. As a free action, the psychic warrior may channel up to his psychic warrior level in power points into the weapon at the beginning of each round. For every two points channelled into the weapon in this way, the psychic warrior gains a + I natural bonus to all damage rolls made during the round, with a maximum bonus of +5. Weapons or armour crafted from glyss are treated as masterwork items with regard to creation times, but the masterwork quality does not provide an enhancement bonus to weapons or adjust the armour check penalty of armor or shields. Note that armour worn by a nonpsionic character will shatter the first time it is struck in combat and glyss weapons wielded by those without psionic powers are destroyed the first time they are used in combat. The lack of psionic energy makes the items very brittle and useless to those without psychic powers. *Glyss weighs less than most metals but is considerably heavier than leather, or other flexible materials used in crafting armour. Because of this, light armors made from glyss actually weigh more than normal, while heavier armours, shields,and weapons, weigh less than, similar items constructed from other materials. Crafting Glyss To create enough glyss for a suit of armour, a shield, or a weapon requires raw materials (pure sand, alchemical reagents, and raw copper) equal in value to one-third the market price modifier for the item in question (see table above). Creating the glyss itself requires one day per 1,000 gp of the final market price modifier as noted in the table above, and a successful Alchemy skill check (DC 20). If the check, made at the end of the required time period, succeeds then the alchemist has created the necessary amount of glyss. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Open Game Content from the '''Quintessential Psychic Warrior.' Copyright 2002 Mongoose Publishing.'' Category:Special Materials Category:Alchemy Category:Chymistry